


Ariel

by brainfvck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Depression, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainfvck/pseuds/brainfvck
Summary: Serena Southgate was a young woman, just out of university with no sense of direction. Working as a waitress at a small cafe, a sudden urge to be creative has Serena pursuing the antics of the infamous detective Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in an attempt to start her career as a writer. Little did she know that there were no small leads in this play.Trigger warning for references to eating disorders and depression.Seasons 1 and 2
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Folks,
> 
> I want to specify that Serena, my main character, has struggled in the past with topics that you may find triggering. These topics are eating disorders and depression. If you find yourself struggling with these topics, please know that you are not alone and seek help where necessary! Therefore, approach this piece of fiction with caution or avoid it if you need to. These topics won't be a heavy part of the story but it will be mentioned so I just wanted to forewarn you. Anyway, the game begins!

A Playlist for Ariel

1\. Buzzcut Season by Lorde

2\. Heroin by Lana Del Rey

3\. Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift

4\. One Way Or Another by Blondie

5\. Meet Me In The Hallway by Harry Styles

6\. Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey

7\. Death With Dignity by Sufjan Stevens

8\. K by Cigarettes After Sex

9\. Writer In The Dark by Lorde

10\. Bang Bang by Nancy SInatra


End file.
